Un hombre y una Fantasma
by kasumyyyChan
Summary: Ranma y Akane nunca se hablaron, sólo se conocían de vista, pero un suceso los hace unirse y jamás llegaron a pensar que se conocerían de la manera en que lo hicieron. Akane está muerta, él está vivo y sólo él puede verla.. y conquistarla.
1. Chapter 1

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Ranma frunciendo el ceño al contemplar a prácticamente toda Nerima reunida en torno a algo fuera de su alcance visual.

-¿Qué no lo sabes?- preguntó Ukyo, mirándolo con sorpresa.

-Si estoy preguntando es porque no lo sé- bufó molesto.

-¡Soy tu amiga no me tienes que tratar de ese modo!- exclamó la chica molesta- "¿Cómo es posible que siendo amigos desde la infancia sea tan cruel conmigo? Aunque… preferiría que fuésemos más que amigos, después de todo estamos comprometidos, pero él ni si quiera se me ha declarado"- pensó inevitablemente.

-Lo siento Ukyo, es sólo que he tenido algunos problemas con mis padres en casa- dijo molesto, recordando la reciente escena.

-¿Otra vez te insistieron con el compromiso?- preguntó dolida- ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto aceptarlo?

-¡Porque eres mi amiga! ¿Cuántas veces quieres que te lo diga? No quiero casarme contigo- dijo serio, ya suficiente había tenido con la discusión con sus padres y no quería continuarla con su mejor amiga.

Vio a mujeres vestidas de negro acercándose a la muchedumbre, hombres que las acompañaban con tristeza y hasta los niños habían abandonado sus risas y juegos, para sumarse a la depresión de la mayoría.

-Murió la hija menor de Soun Tendo- dijo triste, no por lo que acababa de decir sino por lo que acababa de oír de Ranma- Esa chica Akane.

-¿Murió?- preguntó sorprendido- Pero, si tiene nuestra edad.

-Dieciséis, que triste morir en la gloria de la juventud- comentó Ukyo con melancolía- ¿La conociste?

-Sólo la conocía de vista- dijo llevándose las manos a los bolsillos- ¿Y quién no? Era la chica más perseguida de toda Furinkan, ¿recuerdas? Todos morían por salir con ella.

-Tú nunca te sumaste a ellos para pelear por una cita con ella- recordó la chica.

-Cierto, porque desde pequeño estaba comprometido contigo y sentía que te debía respeto- dijo serio y sincero- pero, eso no quiere decir que no la encontrara bonita y estoy seguro que si lo hubiera deseado, hubiera conseguido una cita con ella. Los hombres que la pretendían eran todos unos débiles- agregó.

Ukyo se sintió dolida luego del comentario, él en realidad hubiera querido salir con la chica, pero para él ella había sido un estorbo en ello.

-Es una pena, ¿sabes cómo murió?- preguntó, se le veía afectado a pesar de no haber entablado nunca conversación con ella.

-La atropelló un camión- respondió secamente.

-Se ve que era muy querida- sonrió con nostalgia, mirando a todas aquellas personas reunidas sólo por ella.

-Claro, era una de las pocas que practicaba artes marciales y pertenecía a la única familia dueña de un dojo aquí.

-Iré a ver- dijo antes de avanzar a la muchedumbre.

-Ni si quiera me preguntó si quería con él-dijo Ukyo para sí al verse a sí misma nuevamente sola.

Ranma se acercó, a pesar de que nunca había hablado con la responsable de tanta algarabía y tristeza, se sentía realmente afectado por su muerte, no entendía el por qué.

De un salto como buen artista marcial que era llegó al centro, encontrando un ataúd de madera que no tardaría en llegar al cementerio para ser enterrado, a su alrededor estaban los familiares y amigos más cercanos de la joven.

-Ranma- pronunció Yuka, la mejor amiga de quién había sido el ejemplo de fortaleza y admiración.

Todos lloraban. Sus amigos de manera silenciosa, Nabiki lloraba abrazada de su hermana mayor de manera sonora, mientras que ésta no dejaba de mirar el ataúd de la más pequeña de la familia quién se suponía y por las leyes de la vida, debió haber sido la última en morir por ser la más joven. Soun por su parte, se encontraba recargado sobre el ataúd de madera en cuyo interior descansaba el cuerpo de su hija menor, lloraba desgarradoramente lanzándole maldiciones a Dios por haberle arrebatado de su lado a su tesorito.

Simplemente nadie entendía cómo es que una chica, joven, hermosa, fuerte y con una personalidad como ninguna, había muerto. Le quedaba tanto por vivir, tantos sueños por cumplir.

-No sabía que habías sido amigo de mi hermana, Saotome- dijo Nabiki con la voz enronquecida por el llanto, mirando al suelo con los ojos hinchados.

-No lo fui, pero creo que le guarde una enorme admiración a tu hermana- respondió serio, después de un rato.

Sin decir nada más, dio media vuelta y se retiró abriéndose paso entre la gente y de paso oírles decir frases como "pobre muchacha" o "se veía tan llena de vida".

Logró salir finalmente de toda la muchedumbre aún sorprendido, y notó que todos los chicos que pretendían a la joven Tendo estaban presentes. Si había tanta gente en una ceremonia casual probablemente en dónde se le arrebató la vida a la chica, no se imaginaba la cantidad de personas que asistirían al funeral y al entierro.

Suspiró pensando que su muerte no sería tan popular como la de la muchacha, en dirección a su casa. Sin embargo, ocurría algo extraño… Sentía una presencia siguiéndole desde hacía un buen rato… Se detuvo de repente y miró hacia atrás con brusquedad, sólo encontrando una hoja suspendida en el aire debido al viento que comenzaba a acentuarse a esas horas del día. Pero, nada más.

-Debe ser mi imaginación- susurró, mirando nuevamente al frente y retomando su marcha.

Una expresión de sorpresa estaba plasmada en el rostro de la adolescente, quién lo siguió desde que él se había marchado de la muchedumbre, y ni siquiera tuvo necesidad de ocultarse cuando el volteó.

-Puede sentirme… Puede sentirme…-susurró emocionada, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro- Ahora sólo necesito que me vea y que me escuche… Ese fue un gran progreso, ¡Estoy segura que él podrá ayudarme!

Caminó apresuradamente hasta alcanzarlo, para su suerte el chico caminaba lenta y pausadamente de manera pensativa, con las manos en los bolsillos distraídamente.

La chica corrió pasando a través de él, ejerciendo en él un escalofrío que ella pudo percibir y se situó frente a él retrocediendo a medida él avanzaba, sin embargo éste tenía la mirada en el suelo sin notar su presencia, para su desgracia.

-¡Rayos!- exclamó molesta- Sintió un escalofrío cuando pase a través de él y ahora no me ve.

-Qué frío…-le oyó musitar abrazándose a sí mismo.

-¿Cómo se llamaba este chico?- se preguntó a sí misma deteniéndose, para sentirlo pasar a través de él sin inmutarse y continuar su marcha- ¡Rayos! ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Mejor lo sigo! Es el chico que más signos ha mostrado de sentirme.

Se apresuró nuevamente hasta quedar a su lado y acompañarlo, sin ser él consciente del hecho. Sabía que no le podía ver, pero conseguiría comunicarse con él.

Llegaron hasta la casa del muchacho, éste sacó la llave del bolsillo y abrió la puerta para entrar y luego cerrarla, dejándola afuera inconscientemente.

-¡Tonto!- exclamó enfurecida y entró pasando a través de la puerta.

-¡Ranma! Hijo, aún tenemos que hablar. Estábamos esperándote- dijo Nodoka con semblante serio, sentada en la mesa en compañía de su marido.

-Ranma, ven aquí y siéntate con nosotros- exigió su padre.

-¡Claro, se llamaba Ranma!- exclamó la chica sonriendo contemplando la escena- Parecen molestos.

El chico frunció el ceño y bufó con fastidio- ¡He dicho que no me casaré con Ukyo!

-¿Estaba comprometido con esa chica?- preguntó la chica sorprendida- No hacen linda pareja- dijo cruzándose de brazos y sentándose en la mesa, para seguir contemplando la escena.

-Siéntate aquí- ordenó Nodoka, molesta.

Ranma gruñó por lo bajo y accedió de la mala gana.

-Ranma, entiende que Ukyo es un buen partido para ti. Es hermosa y su familia es muy amiga de la nuestra-dijo Nodoka, intentando hacer entender a su hijo.

-Además, practica artes marciales- argumentó Genma.

-No es verdad, las pocas veces que lo ha intentado termina llorando porque se le rompe una uña- dijo Ranma, mirando molesto a sus padres- Yo la quiero, pero como a una amiga.

La chica rió escandalosamente imaginándose a Ukyo practicando artes marciales torpemente y luego, llorando desgarradoramente tendida en el suelo por una uña rota.

-Ranma, este compromiso no se va a romper y créeme que tienes suerte, al menos te llevas bien con ella- dijo Genma.

El chico se levantó bruscamente de la mesa y salió corriendo del comedor en dirección a las escaleras.

La chica se quedó ahí unos segundos, admirando la tristeza de ambos padres ante la negativa de su hijo.

-No sé qué haremos con él- dijo Nodoka negando con la cabeza.

Genma la abrazó para reconfortarla.

-Pobre chico, qué padres más testarudos- dijo para sí la chica, antes de bajarse de la mesa y dirigirse a la escalera.

Ranma se encontraba recostado sobre su cama, molesto. ¿Cómo es que no podían entenderlo? No estaba dispuesto a aceptar ese tonto compromiso.

La chica atravesó la puerta del dormitorio del joven y lo encontró tendido en su cama. Se acercó y se arrodilló a su lado, éste parecía no inmutarse por su presencia. Acercó su rostro al de chico, y pensó- "¡Rayos! Cómo es que mientras estaba viva, no noté lo atractivo que era este chico" Acercó su mano a su rostro y acarició suavemente su mejilla muy cuidadosamente, tratando de que su mano no siguiese de largo como siempre ocurría, pero Ranma parecía no reaccionar a su caricia.

-No me nota… Pero, allá afuera pudo sentirme- susurró. Luego suspiró frustrada, no conseguía sentir el tacto, no conseguía sentir su piel rozándose con su mano, lo acariciaba sin sentirlo ella misma.

Los ojos azules del muchacho inconscientemente se dirigieron al invisible rostro de la chica, y ésta al verlo se separó inmediatamente.

-¿Puedes verme?- se atrevió a preguntar poniéndose de pie.

Ranma sintió un escalofrío y se llevó la mano a la mejilla antes acariciada, ésta que por alguna razón estaba fría a diferencia del resto de su cuerpo.

-¿Puedes verme?- repitió.

El chico cerró los ojos incorporándose y bajó la cabeza, un dolor agudo había llegado a ella y un extraño sueño lo inundó por completo. Se recostó nuevamente con los ojos cerrados y tras unos segundos, se quedó profundamente dormido.

-¡Rayos!- exclamó la chica pateando el suelo, sin hacer ruido- Estaba tan cerca- se arrodilló nuevamente al lado de la cama- Esperaré a que el tonto despierte, estoy segura que él es el indicado.

Tras unos minutos, Ranma abrió lentamente sus ojos encontrando el hermoso rostro de una chica mirándolo de manera curiosa, luego cerró otra vez los ojos, aún tenía sueño, pero cayó en la cuenta de que una chica estaba en su habitación y abrió enormemente los ojos separándose de ella con una extraña expresión en el rostro.

-¡¿Quién eres tú y qué haces aquí?!- gritó pegándose a la pared.

-¿Puedes verme?- preguntó sorprendida levantándose.

En ese momento, Ranma se fijó, tenía el uniforme de la preparatoria Furinkan, luego miró otra vez a su rostro.

-¿Te conozco?- preguntó, la chica realmente se le hacía muy conocida.

-¡Sí puedes verme!- exclamó emocionada dando pequeños santos en el lugar.

-Por supuesto que puedo verte, no estoy ciego- frunció el ceño.

La chica se detuvo y lo miró molesta.- No sabes quién soy ¿verdad?

-No, pero vas al instituto, traes el uniforme y es sábado ¿Por qué?

-¿No deberías preguntar antes quién soy?

-Claro, ¿Quién eres y qué haces en mi habitación?- preguntó bruscamente.

-Me llamo Akane Tendo y estoy aquí porque creo que eres el único que puede ayudarme- sonrió.

En ese momento lo recordó ¡Ahora sabía por qué se le hacía tan conocido ese rostro! Pero, ella… Ella que no…

-Imposible- pronunció- Tú… Tú estás muerta…

-Ya lo sé bobo, crees que una no se da cuenta cuando la atropellan- dijo, cambiando su semblante a uno triste- Sólo tú… puedes ayudarme.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Yo ni siquiera debería estar hablando contigo!- exclamó intentando calmarse. Era un artista marcial, debería guardar las formas.

-Pero, lo estás haciendo y es fantástico- sonrió esperanzada.

-¿Fantástico?

-Sí, sólo tú puedes ayudarme a viajar al otro mundo en dónde debería estar- dijo sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse- Aquel hombre me mató, echó todo mi futuro por la borda. Yo aún no estaba lista para morir- dijo intentando permanecer serena, pero sus ojos la estaban traicionando- Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar lo que me retuvo aquí en la tierra.

-¿Por qué… yo?

-Porque tú eres el único que puede verme. Desde que te vi allá hablando con tu prometida, lo sentí, después te seguí y tú sentiste mi presencia porque volteaste- explicó, sonriendo forzadamente.

-Entiendo- dijo asintiendo levemente con la cabeza- Pero, eso no quiere decir que deje de ser extraño, es decir,…- dijo levantándose de la cama ante la atenta mirada de la chica, y comenzó a hablar caminando de un lado a otro- Tú y yo sólo nos conocíamos de vista, no sé tú, pero yo sí y el que hayas tenido que morir para hablar conmigo es algo extraño, además nunca antes había tenido a una amiga…- se detuvo y volteó a mirarla- Fantasma.

-Sé que te va a resultar raro y hasta te puede dar miedo, pero…

-¿Miedo?- interrumpió- Soy Ranma Saotome, nunca siento miedo y menos a una chica- finalizó sentándose al borde de la cama.

-¿Sabes? Me parecías más tierno mientras dormías- frunció el ceño.

Ranma sonrió.- ¿No deberías estar en tu pequeña ceremonia?

Akane no respondió y se acercó a la ventana, pudiendo divisar a lo lejos el montón de gente que seguía reunida.

-Ahí fue en dónde ese maldito me atropelló, maldito imbécil, me lo quitó todo en un segundo- musitó, sintiendo nuevamente las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos.

-¿Cómo pudo atropellarte?- susurró acercándose a ella- Eres una artista marcial, siempre hay que estar alerta a todo.

-Ayer había discutido con mi padre, estaba furiosa…- recordó, las lágrimas ya fluían libremente por sus mejillas.

Flash Back.

-¡¡Estoy cansado de que practiques artes marciales!! ¿Qué no entiendes que es algo que sólo puede darse en varones? ¡Tú eres una chica! ¡¿Por qué no te comportas como una normal de una buena vez?!- gritó enrabiado, mirándola con ojos encendidos en furia.

Kasumi y Nabiki contemplaban la escena sorprendida. Nunca antes habían discutido de esa manera, y la verdad temían por lo que podría pasar.

-¡¡Ya te dije que practico artes marciales porque me encantan y no las voy a dejar porque tú me lo digas!! ¡¡Yo me encargaré del dojo y si lo hago, debo entrenar!!- gritó Akane, llorando de rabia.

Soun cerró fuertemente los puños a cada lado de su cuerpo, respirando agitada y sonoramente. Estaba rojo de la ira que sentía.

-Ya te dije que…- comenzó a hablar lentamente, reprimiendo su voz para no acabar gritando nuevamente- Voy a encontrar al prometido perfecto para ti, uno que… Sepa artes marciales y que se encargue del dojo, no es necesario que… tú lo hagas.

-¡¡¡Cuántas veces debo decirte que no me voy a casar con ese idiota que quieres imponerme como prometido!!!- gritó enfurecida.

Soun ya no podía controlarse, se acercó rápidamente a su hija menor y la bofeteó con dureza, el golpe del impacto de su mano con la mejilla de ella hizo eco en el comedor en el que discutían.

Kasumi y Nabiki miraron asustadas la escena, deseaban intervenir, pero sabían que no serviría de nada.

Akane sorprendida se llevó la mano a la mejilla golpeada, y luego miro sin pestañar a su padre, frente a ella.

-¡Te odio!- exclamó retrocediendo, sin apartar su mano de su mejilla agredida- ¡Si mamá estuviera viva nada de esto hubiera ocurrido!

-¡Merezco respeto, soy tu padre!- exclamó dolido por las palabras de la chica.

-¡¡Preferiría que no lo fueras!! –gritó llorando y salió corriendo del comedor, dejando el lugar en un inmenso silencio.

Akane salió de la casa, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas. Las lágrimas le salían incontroladamente de sus ojos. Era de noche y hacía frío. Unas luces se prendían en un camión a lo lejos, y arrancó con fuerza, el chofer estaba seguro que por lo tarde que era, no encontraría a nadie en la calle por lo que se sintió en el derecho de andar a la velocidad que le placiera.

La chica cruzó si mirar, éste se asustó y desesperadamente presionó el freno, pero era demasiado tarde. Oyó el impacto y sólo después de ello, el transporte se detuvo. El hombre que rondaba los cuarenta años, se bajó y se acercó rápidamente a la chica, tenía los ojos cerrados, múltiples heridas y entre ellas, una muy grande que no dejaba de sangrar.

-Papá- le oyó pronunciar levemente.

-¡Está viva!- exclamó esperanzado, sacó rápidamente el celular del bolsillo y llamó a la ambulancia, llamada que no duró más un minuto. Luego, volvió a centrar toda su atención en la muchacha- De… debes resistir, niña… por favor, aún te… te queda tanto por… delante- dijo al borde del llanto. Estaba desesperado, pero se dio de algo… Ya no respiraba. Era inútil.

Fin del flash back.

-Es decir, que todo esto pasó porque estabas molesta con tu padre- dijo Ranma, mirando por la ventana al igual que la chica.

Akane no respondió.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, y luego se oyó la voz de la madre de la Ranma.

-¡Hijo, Ukyo ha venido a verte!

-¿Sabes? Creo que te entiendo eso de negarte a ser comprometida- dijo Ranma, sonriendo de medio lado.

Akane rió por lo bajo, secándose las lágrimas.

-Ranma- pronunció Nodoka entrando al cuarto- Qué vayas a ver a Ukyo, está esperándote en la sala.

-¿Qué no ves que estoy acompañado, mamá?- preguntó Ranma, bruscamente. Odiaba que Ukyo fuera a su casa a visitarlo, se veían prácticamente todos los días en clase.

-¿Con quién?- preguntó confundida, frunciendo el ceño- Ya deja tus juegos, Ranma y sal a saludar a Ukyo.

-¿Qué no la vez?- preguntó Ranma, apuntando a la chica a su lado, pero al verla ella negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

-No puede verme ni oírme, Ranma, estoy muerta ¿lo olvidas?- gruñó.

-Ranma, deja ya tus juegos infantiles y baja, Ukyo te está esperando- dijo Nodoka antes de salir de la habitación.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso, pensarán que estás loco- aconsejó Akane sentándose en la cama del chico.

Ranma se llevó la mano a la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarla.- Pues, creo que si pensaran eso no estarían tan lejos de la verdad.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

Ranma bajó con pesar las escaleras, no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando. Tenía a una chica muerta en su habitación o más bien el fantasma de ella, es el único que puede verla y oírla, y lo que es más importante el único que podía ayudarla y no sabía qué tenía que hacer para hacerlo y qué tan complicado sería ello.

Llegó a la sala de estar encontrando a Ukyo sentada en el sofá, cruzada de piernas, con la vista fija en la pared de manera pensativa, pero al sentirlo llegar pareció reaccionar y lo miró, formando una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ranma- pronunció.

-Hola, Ukyo- contestó Ranma con voz cansada.

-Tardaste en bajar.

-Sí, estaba algo ocupado- sonrió forzadamente y se sentó al lado de la chica- ¿A qué has venido?

-¿Debo tener algún motivo para estar aquí?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño-¿Acaso no puedo venir a verte sólo por placer?

-Se me hace raro que lo hagas, aunque siempre lo haces- suspiró con pesar- No quiero crearte falsas ilusiones ¿entiendes? Y no quiero que nuestra amistad termine por culpa de un tonto compromiso impuesto por nuestros padres.

Ukyo bajó la cabeza.

-Ranma, yo…-susurró, sintiendo las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos.

-¡Ukyo, querida! Te quedarás a almorzar, ¿ver…?- cayó al entrar a la sala y ver la escena.

Ukyo llorando con la cabeza gacha y a su hijo, intentando consolarla.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?- preguntó, mirando con reproche a su hijo- Ranma, ¿Qué le has hecho a Ukyo?

La chica negó con la cabeza, secándose las lágrimas y volteó a mirar a Nodoka con los ojos irritados.

-Nada, nada…-musitó, volteó a mirar a Ranma y rompió en llanto nuevamente, se levantó tapándose el rostro con ambas manos y salió apresuradamente de la sala.

-¡Ranma!- exclamó Nodoka molesta, al quedar ya a solas- ¿Qué haces? Ve a seguirla.

El chico negó con la cabeza, sonriendo amargadamente.- Ya no, mamá, todo esto es culpa tuya, tú insististe con esta tontería del compromiso y en parte, eres la culpable con papá de que Ukyo haya salido llorando hace poco.

-¡Ranma, más tarde irás a pedirle disculpas a tu prometida!- gritó Nodoka, antes de salir hecha una furia de la habitación.

El chico gruñó por lo bajo y se levantó de golpe del sillón, para salir completamente molesto de ahí en dirección a su cuarto.

-¡Rayos!- gritó nada más entrar cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Otra pelea con tu familia?- preguntó Akane volteando a mirarlo.

-¿Tú qué crees?- preguntó dejándose caer pesadamente sobre la cama.

-¡Y yo qué tengo la culpa! Tampoco es para que me trates de ese modo- bufó la chica desviando la mirada.

En ese momento sonó el celular del chico, Ranma lo miró y vio que estaba sobre el escritorio.

-Akane, tú que estás de pie ¿puedes pasármelo?

La chica intentó tomar el celular, pero su mano pasaba a través de él.

-Es cierto. No puedo tocar nada, lo siento- sonrió alzando los hombros.

Ranma la miró con el ceño fruncido y se levantó de mala gana, caminó hasta el objeto y atendió la llamada, mirando a Akane molesto al ver cómo le sacaba la lengua burlonamente.

-¿Si? ¿Quién?

-¡Hola Ranma! Soy yo, Shampoo- habló la voz del otro lado.

-¡Shampoo! Qué sorpresa, hace mucho que no me llamabas- sonrió el chico recargándose el escritorio.

Akane lo miró atenta a la conversación.

-Lo sé, pero ya sabes he tenido mucha tarea- se justificó la chica.

-Te entiendo- respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Ranma, te llamaba para saber si te gustaría salir hoy conmigo al cine.

-¡Me encantaría! Está estupendo para relajarme un poco en este periodo de exámenes, ¿Quién más irá?

-Ryoga y obviamente mi amado Mousse, pensaba invitar a Ukyo también.

-No, no invites a Ukyo- dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-¿Por qué? ¿Peleas de enamorados?- se escuchó una risita.

-No, sabes perfectamente que entre ella y yo no existe ese tipo de relación, Shampoo- dijo desviando la mirada del escritorio al rostro de Akane que lo miraba atenta.

-Bueno, pasaremos por ti en un rato. Adiós.

-Adiós- se despidió apartando el celular de su oreja cortando la llamada, dejó el celular sobre la cama y miró a la chica- ¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué?- preguntó sin entender.

-Haz estado atenta a la conversación, ¿Por qué te importa a ti lo que yo hable con mi amiga?- preguntó de mala gana.

-¿Siempre eres así de antipático?- preguntó molesta- Y perdona que te diga esto, pero ¿no crees que no es correcto salir en compañía de otras chicas estando comprometido?

-¡No iremos solos!- protestó Ranma molesto levantándose- Además, ella tiene novio y su novio es uno de mis mejores amigos- dijo acercándose a la joven- Escucha Akane, si no sabes nada de mí mejor no te metas conmigo, yo sólo te ayudaré a irte al otro mundo, sólo eso y no te metas en mis asuntos personales- dijo entre dientes, quedando justo frente a la chica- ¿Está claro?

-¿Y qué harás si lo hago?- preguntó con una sonrisa irónica.

-¿Sabes? Ya me cansé de esta conversación absurda, además…- dijo apartándose la joven comenzando a caminar dándole la espalda- Ukyo y yo sólo somos amigos.

-¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón- sonrió triste- No me meteré en tus asuntos, pero esa pobre chica va a sufrir por tu culpa.

Ranma volteó para mirarla serio.

-¡Saotome, está listo el almuerzo!- se oyó gritar a Nodoka desde el piso inferior.

-Maldición- gruñó el chico- Me llamó por el apellido, sigue molesta- bufó y salió de la habitación.

Akane se quedó mirando la puerta con una divertida sonrisa adornando su cara.

-¿Por qué lloraba Ukyo?- preguntó insistentemente Nodoka, sorprendida por ver a su hijo comer tan tranquilamente cuando había acabado de hacer llorar a su amiga de la infancia.

-Ranma, eso no es de caballeros- le reprochó su padre, comiendo rápidamente.

Ranma ignoró el último comentario y continuó comiendo como si nada. Luego de hacerlo dejó el plato vacío sobre la mesa y miró molesto a su madre.

-Gracias por la comida- dijo poniéndose de pie.

-¿Irás a algún lado que comiste con tanta prisa?- preguntó la mujer, viéndolo acercarse a la puerta.

-Siempre como deprisa- dijo el muchacho- Pero, sí, iré al cine con mis amigos.

-¿Entre ellos está tu prometida?- preguntó Nodoka con interés.

-No, mamá- respondió y salió del comedor disponiéndose a subir las escaleras cuando en ese momento, llaman a la puerta- Deben ser ellos- Fue a abrir y no se equivocó.

-¡Hola, Ranma!- exclamó Shampoo alegremente, antes de besarlo en la mejilla y entrar.

-¡Hola, mi amigo!- exclamaron Mousse y Ryoga al unísono.

-Hola- sonrió Ranma saludándolos a los dos con un estrecho de mano.

-Buenas tardes- sonrió Shampoo a los padres de Ranma, haciendo una reverencia.

-Buenas tardes- saludaron ambos al unísono.

-Voy por el celular, se me quedó sobre la cama- dijo Ranma, pero antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras sintió una masculina mano agarrar su brazo.

-¡Espera, Ranma! ¿Por qué no nos dejas a nosotros ir a buscarlo?- preguntó Ryoga.

-Sí Ranma, mientras te puedes quedar aquí con Shampoo porque…- dijo ahora acercándose al oído de su amigo- Yo que tú tendría cuidado con lo que ella le dice a tus padres, ya sabes, pueden tramar algo para juntarte a ti con Ukyo, y sabes que ella es estupenda para ese tipo de planes- dijo Mousse separándose.

-¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, gracias amigos- sonrió a ambos.

-Esta bien, amigo- sonrió Ryoga- Vamos, Mousse.

Ambos chicos subieron.

-Ven, Ranma, tus padres me están cayendo muy bien- sonrió Shampoo, sentada en el sofá, mientras que Nodoka y Genma estaban sentados en otro muy cerca.

-"¿En qué momento se levantaron de la mesa?"-pensó Ranma, pero sonrió acercándose a Shampoo y se sentó a su lado, asegurándose de que la conversación no se desvíe a temas peligrosos.

Ryoga y Mousse entraron en la habitación del chico.

-"¡Ey, yo conozco a ese muchacho!"-pensó Akane al ver entrar a los dos chicos- "Ryoga, sí creo que se llamaba Ryoga, fue el chico que se me declaró a principio de año y que yo rechacé"

-Tú buscas en los cajones del escritorio, yo en el armario- dijo Mousse en voz baja, a lo que éste asintió.

-"¿Qué buscan?"-pensó Akane, frunciendo el ceño.

Ryoga abrió los cajones y comenzó a remover los cuadernos y lápices sueltos, que había en ellos.

-¡Maldita sea! No está el documento aquí, ese idiota de Saotome lo tuvo que haber guardado en otro sitio- gruñó el chico.

-¿Documento?-preguntó para sí Akane, cruzándose de brazos y se dirigió a Mousse, éste removía las ropas pertenecientes al chico.

-Aquí hay pura ropa- bufó Mousse, cerrando el armario de golpe- Necesitamos ese estúpido documento para que Shampoo se case con él o de lo contrario la tonta de Ukyo lo hará y se quedará con todo el dinero de la familia Saotome, ¡Estúpida zorra!- gruñó apretando con fuerza los puños- Y si Shampoo se casa con el imbécil de Ranma, nos tendrá que compartir ganancia.

-Ni que lo digas, ese tonto compromiso es lo único que separa a Shampoo del idiota de Ranma- bufó Ryoga, tomando el celular sobre la cama con rabia- Es obvio que en la habitación no está, así que vayámonos. Luego volveremos, Mousse.

Éste asintió y ambos chicos salieron de la habitación, inconscientes de que un testigo invisible había observado y oído toda la escena.

Transcurrieron tres horas en las que Akane permaneció sentada sobre la cama de Ranma, impaciente de ver llegar al muchacho y contarle todo lo que había visto. Sus amigos querían traicionarlo haciendo que Shampoo se casara con él y seguramente buscaban el documento en dónde está escrito el compromiso entre él y Ukyo.

-"¿Pero, de qué dinero hablaban?"-pensó la chica-"Por lo que se ve son una familia como cualquiera" se levantó de la cama, y atravesando la pared llegó al dormitorio de Nodoka y Genma, éste último no se encontraba, pero la mujer estaba tendida sobre la cama matrimonial durmiendo profundamente.

Akane miró a todos lados del cuarto, había un armario, un televisor, un velador y un inmenso cuadro colgado en la pared. Frunció el ceño recordando una película que había visto sobre una caja fuerte tras un cuadro grande, se dirigió a él e intentó levantar el cuadro, pero su mano pasaba a través de él.

-Rayos- gruñó la chica cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

En ese momento entró Genma al cuarto, sonrió al ver a su esposa dormida y se acercó al cuadro por el lado opuesto a Akane, mientras ésta lo miraba atenta. Levantó el cuadro y encontró una caja fuerte color gris.

-Lo sabía- sonrió Akane victoriosa. Y lo vio colocar la combinación y tras unos segundos, la puerta de la caja se abrió.

La chica abrió enormemente los ojos al ver un montón de billetes y monedas de oro en el interior, acompañados de una carpeta color rojo.

-¡Vaya!- exclamó, vio a Genma reír ligeramente mientras tomaba una moneda y le hablaba de manera cariñosa.

-Hola, bebé, ¿me extrañaste? ¿Sí? Yo también a ti- dijo luego la besó y la dejó dónde la había encontrado.

-Patético- rió Akane sonriendo de medio lado, mientras negaba con la cabeza- Seguramente esa carpeta debe ser el documento que los "amigos" de Ranma buscaban, el documento del compromiso de él y Ukyo, quieren deshacerse de él para que él tenga la posibilidad de casarse con Shampoo, es por eso que ella finge estar enamorada de Mousse, para no levantar sospechas y a la vez, pretende conquistar a Ranma…

Genma cerró la puerta haciendo algo de ruido e inmediatamente miró a su esposa, ésta se movió un poco, pero no abrió los ojos a lo que Genma agradeció y colocó el cuadro en su lugar.

-Ahora todo empieza a tener sentido, ¡Dios que inteligente soy!- sonrió la chica orgullosa de sí misma, para volver al cuarto de Ranma y esperar su regreso- Esto parece a una de esas novelas mexicanas que Kasumi veía todas las tardes… Kasumi…-susurró mirando al techo.

En ese momento, entra Ranma riéndose solo ante la mirada de extrañeza de la chica que oírlo entrar se puso inmediatamente de pie.

-¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó Akane con una extraña expresión en su rostro.

Ranma la miró asustado unos segundos, pero luego suspiró cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

-No me acostumbro a tenerte aquí todo el tiempo.

-¿Y de qué te reías?- insistió.

-De un chiste de Ryoga- rió levemente al recordarlo- La pasamos increíble hoy en el cine

-De eso te quería hablar- dijo Akane y respiró hondo antes de continuar- Hay algo muy importante que debo decirte.

-¿Qué pasa, fantasma? No me asustes- sonrió Ranma dejándose caer pesadamente su cama, sin dejar de mirar a la chica.

-Tengo un nombre, idiota- gruñó Akane, mirándolo molesta.

-Lo siento, Akane, pero ya dime- sonrió el chico, había oído que Akane tenía un fuerte carácter.

-Es sobre tus amigos- dijo seria- Hoy en la tarde cuando vinieron a buscar supuestamente tu celular, se pusieron a revisar tus cosas.

-¿Y qué? Yo siempre lo hago cuando voy a su casa- sonrió el chico- Te sorprenderías de las cosas que puedes encontrar en la habitación de Ryoga.

-No me interesa, escucha ellos estaban buscando el documento que… -cuando terminó de relatar, miró la expresión del chico, éste sonreía- ¡Yo no le veo la gracia! Ellos quieren tu dinero.

-Akane, Akane, Akane- dijo negando con la cabeza- Es ridículo, ¿Papá con una caja fuerte llena de dinero?- soltó una carcajada ante la idea- ¿Shampoo queriendo conquistarme para casarse conmigo y para quedarse con la fortuna? ¿Mis amigos queriendo traicionarme para que Shampoo comparta ganancias con ellos? ¡Es ridículo, Akane!- sonrió burlonamente- No existe tal fortuna y Ryoga y Mousse son mis amigos, jamás harían algo en mi contra.

-¿No me vas a creer?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Haber…- dijo incorporándose, sin borrar aquella sonrisa que tanto comenzaba a molestar a Akane- Entre mis amigos que han estado conmigo prácticamente toda la vida o una fantasma que acabo de conocer, ¿A quién le creerías tú?- sonrió de medio lado.

-¡Sé que es difícil de creer, pero es cierto!- exclamó la chica dándole una patada al suelo.

-No te creo, Akane, no estoy para oír tus falsas historias suficiente tengo con tenerte aquí molestándome todo el tiempo, ahora si me permites tengo sueño- dijo molesto antes de recostarse otra vez.

-¡Idiota, te vas a arrepentir de no haberme creído!- exclamó Akane, molesta.

Continuará…

Siento mucho que mi historia sea tan parecida a otra como me han escrito en comentarios, si ven que hay demasiados parecidos díganme para borrar la historia, a pesar de que no lo haya hecho consciente creo que no puede haber tanto parecido en una y otra porque hay gente que puede pensar mal. Ustedes me dirán si quieren que la continúe o no, porque no es mi intención pasar a llevar a nadie y menos a una escritora.

¡Saludos!


End file.
